


The Elephant's Cock

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's watching an interesting documentary and it kind of makes him horny. Good job Sam's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elephant's Cock

“No way!” Dean's exclamation was tinged with awe. ”A yard-long cock. That's gotta pack some punch. Hey, geek boy. What do'ya say to that?”

“I say I'm gonna ban you from watching nature documentaries, dude. Why don't you go back to browsing porn?” Sam replied, not quite as enthusiastic about the subject matter as Dean was.

“Wow, man. Here I am trying to educate myself and you wanna send me back to mindless porn,” Dean declared in mock disapproval, a smile skittering around his lips.

Sam sent him a sarcastic glare. ”I think you're educated enough when it comes to cocks, elephant's or otherwise,“ he commented drolly. “But if you're so interested, knock yourself out. You don't want to miss the part about the wondrous cock having muscles and being able to grasp stuff.”

“Ah,” Dean teased. ”So you're a secret elephant cock admirer.”  
Sam huffed. “No, Dean. Just happens I've seen that documentary already. Don't know how you missed it. It was on a roll in just about every crappy motel room we've ever lodged in.”

“Yeah, well. It's no big deal. Shorter cocks give the same effects and are easier to handle than Jumbo's.” the older man declared laconically, turning off the TV and pitching the remote onto the table where it slid along the smooth surface only to be halted by the edge of Sam's lap-top.

 

“I'm bored, Sammy. Not a breath of a hunt, no funky angels or demons on our asses, no apocalypse hanging over the Earth. It's as if every evil thing has taken a vacation.”

“And you're complaining,” Sam said incredulously. “You should be celebrating.”

“Yeah, well. Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinary, needs to keep his hand in otherwise he's gonna get lazy and grow a beer belly.”  
He circled the table, coming to rest at his brother's side. “Unless you give me a hand to keep in form, Sammy.”

“I'm busy right now, man,” Sam answered, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen of his computer.  
“What's there to be busy about if we don't have a hunt?”

“I gotta update my notes, “ Sam said. But Dean ignored his words lowering his head to pass the tip of his tongue over Sam's earlobe.

“Notes, huh,” Dean breathed against his skin.  
“Uh huh.”  
Sam pretended to ignore the effect Dean's nearness was having on him. He'd become hyper-sensitive to his sibling's every touch since they'd forged their relationship even deeper with sex. 

If before Sam had loved his big brother, now that love was intensified by the freedom to touch, something the brothers had once kept to a minimum, only being hands-on when either was wounded or ill.  
Now however the floodgates had been breached and it was all the two men could do to keep their hands off each other. 

Always considering himself to be the more practical of the two, Sam had made his the job of curbing the impulsive tendencies of his big brother, but it was difficult to keep his libido calm where Dean was concerned. 

At times he ached for his brother so intensely that it interfered with any mental or physical barriers he tried to erect, but he persevered nonetheless, his theory being that they couldn't pass the rest of their lives fucking like rabbits, which despite Sam's desperate measures to try and contain things, was all he really wanted to do, to be held in Dean's arms safe and secure just like when he was a child.

However there was only so much even a stubborn guy like Sam could do to resist temptation especially when his brother's tongue and teeth were sending sweet shivers down his spine. 

 

“Those notes still as urgent? “ Dean asked, his voice low with need. “Maybe you could posticipate them for a little while, huh.”  
Sam swallowed. “Posticipate, Dean? Big words. Be careful there, you might come off as geeky,” he said trying to keep his cool.  
“Nah, wouldn't invade your territory, Sammy. You're the only geek boy in this family.”

Sam's head turned towards Dean like a flower towards the sun, his lips parted, his eyes meeting his big brother's.  
It was all Dean had been waiting for to bring his mouth down on Sam's, his baby brother's touch fuelling the fire that was already flaring in both their bellies.

Dean, for all his burning desire was gentle with his brother, indulging in long languorous kisses until they were both trembling with want, their cocks hard and straining at their jeans, without a hand having even minimally grazed them.

Sam loved kissing his brother, feeling Dean's lips on his, tongue tangling with his own, causing waves of heat to lap at his senses the longer the kiss lasted. 

Dean pulled his now compliant brother up and wound his arms around his body until they were practically fused together.  
“Time to get rid of these,“ Dean panted, pulling back an inch to unbutton Sam's shirt, easing it off his shoulders until if fell in soft folds to the floor.  
Sam allowed himself be undressed like a doll until he was butt naked, his cock bobbing enticingly for Dean's eyes to appreciate.

 

“Walk to the bedroom, dude. Let me see that sweet ass dimple its way there.”  
“Come on, Dean. You've seen me like this hundreds of times. Do you really want to watch me move.”  
Dean captured his little brother's lips once more, the anticipation of possessing his sibling becoming unsupportable. “I never get tired of seeing you so horny for me Sammy. Love that it's my kisses that give you such a hard-on, so yeah, I want to see you, every inch of you.”

While Sam turned and made his way across the library, Dean quickly shrugged off his clothes and followed his brother. 

 

Sam was lying on the bed facing the door, his eyes focused on Dean as he entered the room. “I like seeing you naked too.”  
“Can't fault you there, little brother,” Dean grinned back. “This awesomeness is all for you, Sammy.”

He quickly straddled his little brother, pushing him onto his back and moved forward on his knees until his cock was flush with Sam's mouth.  
“You gonna give my cock some appreciation, dude. It might not be a yard long but it loves getting a little attention from your talented mouth.....Uhh....” he groaned as Sam's tongue came out to lick the tip before closing his mouth around its length, drawing it in. 

Dean threw back his head, his hands gripping Sam's upper arms, the build in his cock purring its way to orgasm. Dean wasn't a vocal lover. At most he'd let out a grunt or a hiss when he came, but he couldn't stop the cry when in a blinding rush of pleasure, his cum spurted into his brother's mouth.

When he drew back, it was to collapse boneless at his sibling's side.  
“Dude, that was awesome. Just give me a minute and I'll tend to you little brother.”

Sam chuckled and drew Dean into his arms holding him through the afterglow.  
“You might not believe this, but I almost get off just as much as you when you squeal like a girl.”

“I don't 'squeal like a girl” Dean objected indignant while running his hand down Sam's chest and tweaking his hard little nipples. “It's a manly appreciation of your skill, dude. You should be flattered.”

“Mmm, “ Sam hummed as his brother's roaming hand reached down to cup his balls.

“Don't say I don't take care of my little bro, “ he said as he crawled down the bed to kneel between Sam's legs.  
“Give me space here, Sammy. Open those freaky long legs. If you think I squealed, then you've never listened to yourself.” 

And so Dean fulfilled his craving little brother's needs by lathering his cock and caressing every erogenous spot on his brother's languorous body until Sam came in a low moan, filling Dean's mouth with milky liquid.

 

“See, Dean,” the younger Winchester murmured in the warmth of his own afterglow. “I didn't cry out.”  
“You're such a stubborn little shit that you have to prove me wrong, don't you?” Dean huffed.

Sam snuggled up into his brother's arms, the only place he wanted to be. “It's up to you to get me to shout. Maybe you'll do better next time, Dean,” he teased.

“Bitch, “ Dean replied pulling him close.  
“Jerk!”

The end

(Note. I read an article about elephants while at the dentist. Just thought I'd pass the info onto Dean. lol)


End file.
